You're beautiful
by Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black
Summary: Tenía 18 años cuando la conocí... Paseaba por las calles de Rusia cuando la vi, con su cabello negro, ondeandose por el viento, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes mostrando una inocencia hermosa, sus sonrojadas mejillas por el frío del día. Era preciosa.


**Disclamer: Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki, quisiera que Kai fuera mió, pero no, sólo esta pequeña historia que salió de una amiga y de mí. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're beautiful**

Tenía 18 años cuando la conocí, después de haber peleado con Tyson el año pasado, me había ido a mi país natal para crear una nueva vida ahí. Paseaba por las calles de Rusia cuando la vi, con su cabello negro, ondeandose por el viento, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes mostrando una inocencia hermosa, sus sonrojadas mejillas por el frío del día. Era preciosa.

La mire sentada, en un banquillo de madera del parque cercano a mi departamento, leyendo un libro de cara roja.

Sonreía una que otra vez, mostrando sus dientes blancos y su sonrisa divertida.

Jamás pensé que vería algo así. Ray me dijo una vez que me enamoraría y ya no vería a las chicas como una molestia, o tal vez no a ella.

Cerró el libro y se quedo mirando un árbol cerca de ella, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la otra calle, dejándome pensativo sobre ir y hablar con ella, o simplemente dejar que se fuera.

Me gano el orgullo, y me quede parado sin hacer nada, me arrepentí al regresar a mi departamento, al rededor de las 7:00 de la noche.

Al acostarme pude imaginarme su hermoso rostro, y sus brazos abrazándome, con su rostro en mi pecho aspirando mi olor.

Sonaba tan cursi, pero suponía que eso era normal al estar enamorado.

Dormi unas horas, después me duche y me fui a caminar sin desayunar, esperando encontrarla en mi camino, o en el parque.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando llegue, y eran las 6 de la tarde cuando me fui, sin haberla visto.

Era graciosa la manera en como me comportaba, parecía un crio buscando a su amor platónico por todas partes.

No quería estar en casa, leyendo o viendo televisión, por eso me fui a caminar otra vez, sin esperar nada, pero la vi, en una cafetería, tomando un gran vaso de café y leyendo de nuevo el mismo libro.

Mande al diablo mi orgullo, y entre. Estaba sola, y ese era el mejor momento de acercarme, así que lo hice, tome asiento frente a ella, y me dirigió su mirada Esmeralda a mi rostro, viendo se sorprendida.

-Lo conozco?-me pregunto

-no- le conteste- me llamo Kai

Ella me siguió mirando y después sonrió- soy Arya, un gusto.-su nombre era hermoso, igual que su voz.

-Ayer te vi, en el parque.

-enserio? Me estas acosando?

-no-dile simplemente.-sólo que te me hiciste muy hermosa.

Rio un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- muchas gracias.

Le sonreí de lado, y me acomode más en la silla, ella hizo lo mismo.- no eres de aquí o si?

-Nací aquí, pero viví casi toda mi vida en Japón.

-Japón? Mi hermano vive allá, se fue hace unos dos años, quería trabajar en una empresa de reparaciones.

-entonces nunca lo he visto.

-no lo creo.-dijo riendo

Me platico sobre sus padres, ella y su hermano eran los únicos de la familia, vivieron en un orfanato hasta que tuvieron edad para irse. Arya trabajaba en una tienda de chicas, me dijo que también construía nuevos beyblades y los vendía en una tienda del novio de una amiga suya. Iba a la universidad para estudiar medicina.

Eso fue perfecto.

Le conté sobre mi, que fui un blader por casi 11 años y que viví en la abadía por un cierto tiempo, hasta que escape de ahí.

Se lo tomo de una buena forma, y así estuvimos, tomado café y platicando hasta que dieron las 9 y tenían que cerrar. Nos fuimos y la lleve a su casa, no era grande, de hecho era más chica que mi departamento, pero era acogedor.

Le pedí un cita para el otra día, y que nos viéramos en la banca de madera en el que la vi, a las 5:30.

De camino a mi departamento, sonreía como estúpido, y hasta tenía ganas de abrazar a la gente, aunque a esa hora ya no había mucha.

Llegue y sin quitarme la ropa, me quede dormido en la cama, soñando con su voz y su hermosa sonrisa.

Habíamos ido a la tienda de su amigo, y me enseño sus diseños, también como analizaba las rotaciones de los beyblade. Nos quedamos ahí analizando y haciendo bromas, me contó de su padre, de como le gustaban las beybatallas, y que alguna vez quiso que uno de sus hijos fuera jugador, pero a su hermano solo le gustaba verlo, y que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra oponentes fuertes y que eso no valdría la pena.

-Pero tu eres un bey-luchador, no es cierto?

-lo soy

-Entonces algún día espero verte combatir.

Le sonrei- algún día regresare a Japón, para luchar con mi mayor oponente, tyson.

-no lo conozco.

-eso es bueno, es un chico molesto.

Rio.

-quiero ir contigo, así veré a mi hermano, y te veré a ti combatir.

-iremos

Tuve tantas ganas de besarle ese mismo instante, me acerque y le tome el rostro y le bese los labios, fue un roze, pero se sintió como una descarga en mi interior. Arya junto más nuestras bocas, y me beso como jamás me habían besado, le seguí y ella me abrazo con fuerza, dejando los beyblades en la mesa de metal. La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, apoye mi frente en la suya, y nos miramos, ella sonriéndome y yo admirándola.

Eso dio comienzo a nuestra relación.

Empezamos a salir más, nos besamos cada vez que nos daban ansias, y luego íbamos a mi departamento o a su casa para estar viendo películas, cocinando, estudiando, etc.

Así fue por dos años.

Luego le pedi que se mudara a mi departamento, fue una gloria cuando fue la hora de dormir.

La abrace y la bese por mucho tiempo, ella durmió encima de mi, haciendo que me sintiera de una manera excitado por su cuerpo. Durmió con unos simples shorts cortos, y una blusa de tirantes que enseñaba su ombligo cada vez que ella caminaba. Sentir sus piernas entre las mías, su pecho en el mío, y su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello fue maravilloso.

Siempre la abrazaba por la cintura, y la pegaba más a mi para sentirla, sentir sus pechos aplastandose en el mío, sentir sus piernas rozando mi parte baja, o algunas veces, sintiendo su mano dirigirse hacia abajo.

Hubo momentos en los que acariciaba su trasero, o metiendo mis manos en sus shorts para acariciar directamente su piel. Sabía que era virgen, igual que yo, y tenía ganas de hacerla mía, pero lo haría cuando estuviera lista para mi.

Era sexy esa chica.

Mi chica.

Un día el se metió a bañar, y yo me estaba cepillando los dientes, mirando su silueta por el espejo. Me excite rápido, termine de lavarme y corrí hacia el otro baño del departamento. No diré que hice ahí, es vergonzoso.

Cuando salí me dirigí a la recámara y ella se cepillaba el pelo con gracia, me miro y me sonrió, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Me puse tras ella y la abrace con cariño, le di un beso en el cuello, y otro en la mejilla. Dejo su cepillo y me beso con dulzura.

Jamás me cansaba de ella.

De su olor, de sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Era unos centímetros más baja que yo, media 1.70 y yo 1,76. Tenía que ponerse un poco en puntitas para besarme, y eso era tierno.

Salíamos a pasear por el parque, nos contábamos sobre los estudios o nos poníamos a leer, yo sentado y ella acostada en mis piernas, en la banca de madera.

Luego íbamos a un restaurante a comer o nos íbamos a casa para hacerlo nosotros mismos. Cuando eran días de ir al colegio, me quedaba extrañandola en mi salón de clases que daban ganas de besarla y llevarla a mi colegio, Tala me decía que esperara a que llegara a casa para besarla, y después hacer nuestras cochinadas, el no sabía que no haciamos nada más que besarnos y tocarnos.

Pero era mejor así.

Al regresar la vi dejando sus cosas en la cama, acostándose y suspirando cansada, me acerque y le bese la frente, luego me acosté y la puse encima, como siempre hacíamos. Le acaricie la espalda, y ella lo hacia en mi pecho, pasando sus manos en mis pectorales una y otra vez.

No sabía que eso me ponía a mil, metí mis manos dentro de su blusa y toque su piel, luego toque su broche del sostén y sólo pasaba mi mano por ahí, queriendo quita serlo y sentir su espalda y sus pechos. Yo no lo hice, ella fue.

Se sentó en mi entrepierna, se quitó su blusa, y después su sostén, dejándome ver sus pechos ni grandes ni pequeños, sino perfectos. Lleve mis manos a ellos y los acaricie, después mi boca se dirigió a uno de ellos, y lo chupe como si un dulce se tratara, Arya gimió y se empezó a mover de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que mi virilidad se agrandara. Mis manos la tomaron de la cadera y la movia una y otra vez, se quitó de encima, y me removió la camisa negra para que le enseñará mi pecho, donde había unas cicatrices de la pelea con Brooklyn. Las beso todas, luego me beso los labios con pasión, metiendo la lengua dentro de mi boca, explorandome u yo haciéndolo con ella, sin dejar de besarnos le quite los shorts junto con las bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda, le acaricié todo. Metí un dedo dentro de su ano, ella gimió, luego otro, ella grito, y luego otro, ella grito y gimió a la vez, fue hermoso.

Me saco los pantalones igual que los bóxers pegados que tenía puesto, y agarro mi pene duro, con fuerza. Movió de arriba hacia abajo la mano y se sintió como los mil dioses, con la otra mano adentre dos dedos en su humedad, volvió a gritar, y cuando lo hizo me lo apretó, seré sincero, dolió, pero me excito más.

Segui adentrando mis dedos y chupando sus pezones, hasta que sentí como se venía en mi mano, esta quedo pegajosa al sacarla de su humedad caliente, y frente de ella me los lleve a la boca, se sonrojó como nunca lo había echo y la bese para que probara su sabor a miel. Era delicioso.

Luego yo igual me vine, salpicando mi semen en su mano y su estómago. Igual que yo, se lamió los dedos y los saboreó, me beso para que probara y nuestras esencias se juntaron haciendo más magnífico el sabor.

Ella se llevó mi pene en su entrada, la mire sorprendido.

-Arya, seguro que quieres?

-Si, ahora Kai.

Se sentó de golpe, enterrando mi pene en su humedad, los dos gemimos, yo por lo apretado que estaba, y ella por el dolor. La bese en las mejillas, en la frente, en su nariz, en su boca... Ella sonrió y me beso con ganas, se movió lento y luego rápido, haciéndonos gemir a los dos. Quería derramarme en ella, dentro de ella, para que quedara embarazada, y me diera hijos con sus ojos. Quería embarazarla pronto.

Siguió cabalgando hasta que me derrame, no quise salir y explotar afuera, sino dentro. Sentí como mi semen salía y se quedaba dentro de ella, haciéndome sonreír. No me salí de ella, ni cuando nos acostamos, ni cuando dormimos, quería sentir su calor.

-Kai, vámonos a Japón.-me murmuro con sueño

-cuando quieras mi vida.

Dormimos hasta que fueron las 6 de la noche del otro día, y no salimos de ahí hasta que me derrame casi siete veces dentro.

Le pedí que me diera hijos, y me los iba a dar.

-Arya, dame hijos.-le dije con la frente en sus pechos.

-Si Kai, te los daré-me levanto el rostro y me beso.- derramate dentro de mi hasta que quede embarazada Kai.

Seguimos y seguimos, nos volvimos adictos.

Pasaron dos meses después de tener relaciones, el primer mes nos graduamos, y unas semanas después nos fuimos a Japón.

Al llegar me recordó los momentos en los que combatía con Tyson, o con otros bladers, salimos del aeropuerto y fui al bey-estadio, esperaba ver al señor Dickenson trabajando o juntando más bey-luchadores.

-a donde vamos?

-al bey-estadio, quiero ver si encuentro a un amigo.-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-me lo presentarás, cierto?

-si- la tomé de la mano y salimos a la calle, la guíe y le enseñe los lugares en los que solía ir más joven.

Unos niños se acercaron a mi y me preguntaron si era Kai Hiwatari, después de decirles que sí, me pidieron un autógrafo. Arya se veía sorprendida.

-eres famoso-me dijo

-lo soy-seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a donde quería hacerlo.

Entramos y busque a el señor Dickenson pero no fue a el a quien encontré.

-Kai!

Gire y vi a Tyson y a Ray corriendo hacia mi.

Sonreí y Arya se soltó-ve Kai-me dijo sonriendo. Camine unos pasos y nos abrazamos como nuca lo hicimos.

-mírate Kai, estas más alto-me dijo Ray riendo

-es cierto, te ves bien amigo.

-no puedo decir eso de ti Tyson-los tres reímos- no esperaba encontrarlos, buscaba a el señor Dickenson

-el salió a China para buscar mas talentos esta mañana.

-Wow, quien es esa chica?

Gire y la vi mirar sombrada alrededor.-es mi novia

Los dos me mirara in asombrados-es linda Kai, tienes suerte. Como se llama?

-Arya, la conocí en Rusia. Es hermosa.

-lo es

-deberíamos regresar par buscar chicas Ray

-yo ya tengo a la mía tyson

Seguimos platicando, pero interrumpi- chicos, quiero ir con Arya a...

-preséntala Kai!

-eres una molestia Tyson.

-aún así

Me fui con ella y me siguieron, la abrace por detrás y le bese el cuello.-quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

Giro y sonrió- a quienes?

- El es Tyson, y el es Ray, chicos ella es Arya.

Los dos la saludaron y platicaron con ella, siempre la mantuve a mi lado, ella me abrazaba y una que otra vez apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.- son divertidos tus amigos- me dijo cuando nos despedimos.

-lo son

-estoy cansada, vamos a el hotel?

-si, ya sabes para que, no es cierto?

Rio y me pego en el pecho-no digas esas cosas en público.-me tomo de la mano y la apreté. Llegamos al hotel, nos registramos y le lleve al cuarto, la bese demasiadas veces, y luego nos pusimos a hacer el amor o a coger como dicen unos.

Fue fuerte, la hice gritar tanto que hasta nos fueron a reclamar, ignoramos los reclamos y seguimos, metía y sacaba mi pene de su coño hasta derramarme dentro de ella, Arya se derramó en mi boca cuando metí la lengua en su humedad al principio. Luego se puso a chupar mi gruesa carne hasta que me vine en su boca, se lo trago y se metió unos dedos dentro de ella, metí mi pene en su ano, dolió bastante, pero seguimos y seguimos, hasta que sentí que iba a derramarme, salí y lo metí en su humedad para hacerlo en ella y dejarla embarazada.

Arya me dijo una vez que se no sabía si podía tener hijos, se hizo unos chequeos y salió que si podía, era muy fértil. Eso nos hizo seguir con nuestras relaciones sexuales hasta que saliera que en efecto estaba embarazada. Dormir bajo de ella, con mi pene dentro, por una extraña razón esté se inflamo otra vez pero sin hacer nada me vine otra vez.

Ell río por casi unos diez minutos al saberlo.

Arya, dos semanas después, tuvo vómitos, la lleve al hospital y le hicieron unos exámenes.

Los dos esperábamos a que nos dijeran que íbamos a ser padres, tuvimos que esperar por cierto tiempo, luego los recogimos y... Si lo estaba, íbamos a ser padres.

Ella lloro abrazándome, la lleve al hotel y la deje durmiendo, antes de que se quedara dormida le dije que iría con los chicos a contarles la noticia.

-Arya esta embarazada.

Los cuatro me miraron y Keny me felicito- felicidades Kai, eso es maravilloso.

- lo es

-no se han casado?

-no. Arya no quiere.

-por que?-me pregunto Hilary, que estaba de más en una reunión de hombres.

-porque eso no es lo suyo, me dijo que quería vivir conmigo y tener hijos, pero que casarse no.

-eso es insensato

-no lo es.

Ray y Tyson la callaron y me felicitaron igual que Kenny, Max no estaba, se había ido con su madre a Estados Unidos.

- llevábamos ya casi tres meses esperando a que quedar embarazada. Y aquí esta.

-Como le llamaras si es niño?-pregunto Kenny

-todavía no sabemos.

-ponle Tyson!

-Jamás

-por favor Kai

-no Tyson, eres molesto.

Los tres restantes rieron.

Al volver la vi sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, veía hacia la ventana y se tocaba el vientre con un mano.

-Es increíble recordar como nos conocimos, y ahora estoy embarazada.-me miro con ternura.- Me pregunto que habría pasado si no me hubieras hablado en a cefetería.

-Te buscaría una y otra vez para darme fuerzas y hablarte.-caminé hacia ella, me puse de rodillas y le tome la mano- eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido, tus ojos me cautivaron, y tu sonrisa me llevó a sonreir de igual manera, y eso que yo casi nunca sonreí.

Me tomo del rostro-Y tu eres el hombre mas guapo que he conocido, me encantó que fueras más alto que yo, ame tu voz, y ame como me mirabas con esos ojos castaños.

-Sólo a ti te he visto de esta manera.-la acosté en la cama con delicadeza, la acomodé y le di un beso corto en los labios.-Te amo.

Los dos dormimos abrazados, yo sintiendo su olor y sus brazos alrededor mío.

-Una mujer bella, una mujer hermosa, mi luna serás, sólo tu, mi vida y mi corazón serán tuyos, como tu vida y tu corazón serán míos.-susurré en su oido-Si te separan de mi, yo te seguiré y te pondré junto a mí. Mi princesa.

Junto a ti estaré, hoy, mañana, y pasado mañana, hasta que mi vida se extinga, aún y cuando eso pase, te protegeré a ti y a nuestro bebe, de todo mal que se acerque a ustedes. Los amo, mi vida, mi corazón, y mi aliento.

.

.

.

.

**Habra otro capítulo, como dije, será una historia corta, como de 5 capitulos, o eso espero.**

**Lo lemon lo sacó una amiga de su pervertida mente, apenas aprenderá a hacerlo yo misma, se le agradece a ella por ayudarme a crear esta historia. Las otras historias se irán terminando poco a poco, el proximo capítulo de **_**una familia para mí **_**lo colocaré el domingo, sólo le faltan algunas cosas.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
